1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic light emitter, and more particularly to an electronic light emitter comprising an electric-discharge tube with means for reflecting light emitted from the discharge tube in a desired direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has come into wide use an electronic light emitter or a stroboscopic tube comprising an electric-discharge tube, a reflector disposed on one side of the tube to reflect light emitted therefrom, and a housing for enclosing the electric-discharge tube and the reflector as well as circuitry for controlling the tube. In such a conventional electronic light emitter, the light emitted from the discharge tube radiates in almost every direction. Accordingly, in order to efficiently use the light emitted from the discharge tube, the reflector must be large enough to reflect a substantial part of the light in the desired direction. This significantly adds to the overall size of the light emitter which, especially when built in a photographic camera, is required to be as small as possible.
Further, a conventional electronic light emitter has a drawback in that the light emitting efficiency thereof is low since a high voltage is required for maintaining the discharge. Accordingly, the residual voltage in the main capacitor for energizing the discharge tube is high.